gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ebon Gate 2013 Merchants
The Ebon Gate Festival of 2013 attracts a wide variety of merchants performing many types of work for attendees. Shop and Merchant Locations ---- Category:Ebon Gate 2013 Raffle and Merchant Information Adelaid :Location: My Mummy's Boudoir, room 55, a neat wagon with pink shutters :Work: Unknown, but she has a sewing room in her shop Alianatta :Location: Unknown :Work: Unknown Almyra :Location: The Blackshire Emporium, room 61, a massive ebonwood wagon with a black iron-railed ramp :Work: Clothing and jewelry alterations :Work: Lightening and deepening :Work: Raffling forehead gems (winner's choice, FWI gems, each has a show): a teardrop-shaped lustrous absinthe green pearl, a whirl-cut hazy violet smoldereye with argent sparks, a cabochon of dark blue amber with shimmering inclusions and a trillion-cut dragonfly saewehna with a rainbow sheen Andagia :Location: Instrumental Interlude, room 19, a moss-covered stone cave :Work: Raffling master quality musical instruments or upgrading existing instruments to master quality :Restrictions: Some instruments are only available to bards Archiwald :Location: A Haphazard Wooden Shack, room 36, a haphazard wooden shack :Work: Unlocking boots and gloves from the shop :Work: Adding mana flares to weapons :Work: Boosting existing mana flares 1 point, to a max of 5 :Work: Raffling a pair of fully unlocked gloves :Work: Adding flares to existing items, likely unarmed combat gear :Work: Raffling robes and other gear useful for monks and unarmed combat :Notes: Raffled gear included 6x fire flaring robes, 4x grapple flaring gloves, 4x steam flaring boots, 6x shock flaring robes, 6x void flaring boots, 6x void flaring gloves Bakral :Location: Unknown :Work: Unknown Balbaroy :Location: Abandoned Church, room 6, a moss-covered abandoned church :Work: Unlocking chrism holders to work with 340 and apply the chrism to the dead body without a cleric :Release: 2 available Bazzelwyn :Location: Holly, Wood, and Vine, room 49, a large cotton and oak pavilion :Work: Unlocking scripts or installing permanent mechanisms on wand-holding runestaves :Work: Unlocking new messaging on spell casting gloves from Futile Gestures (see signs for details) :Work: Customizing appearance of crystal holding jewelry (see signs for details) :Work: Customizing appearance of ranger imbued items when using boxes sold in the shop :Work: Making ranger imbue altering boxes sold in the shop permanent :Work: Customizing the appearance of runestones when using carvers sold in Rune Carvers :Work: Making runestone carvers sold in Rune Carvers permanent :Work: Recharging elemental or arcane spell items, not scrolls, one per customer per session :Work: Stripping properties from items, except enhancives, resistances, or vulnerabilities :Work: Changing enhancives not to crumble when charges expire, one per account for the festival :Work: Converting self-charging magic items to the new style that allows loresinging and 405. All other properties, including spell, activation method and charges per day remain the same. :Work: Raffling off two kroderine weapons and two kroderine armor/shields, winner choosing the base of each Belopo :Location: (2012) Spring in Your Step, room 21, a moss-draped dark green tent :Work: Unknown Blehn :Location: Bog Botanicals, room 5, a decrepit wooden shed choked with creeping vines :Work: Raffling a plant which produces seeds that can be planted to grow healing herbs Blodau :Location: Weave and Wear, room 60, a large wooden wagon decorated with garlands of wildflowers :Work: Creating custom weaving materials Brumas :Location: Brumas' Toy Wagon, room 21, a small web-draped wagon :Work: Unknown Buzzly :Location: Buzzly's Shack, room 32, a rickety wooden shack :Work: Small cosmetic changes :Work: Lightening and deepening Callely :Location: (2012) Hodgepodge Hole, room 56, a crooked pine wagon :Work: Unknown Comida :Location: (2012) Saa-weet Treats, room 73, a temporary food stand :Work: Unknown Cranstal :Location: Time for a Change, room 67, a varicolored canvas tent :Work: Adding charges to disk changers sold in a shop :Work: Creating an item that will change the appearance of the user's disk to a custom description so long as the disk does not disintegrate :Notes: Disk changer will be permanent and not run out of charges. Winners will need to provide a description of the item itself, the messaging when the item is raised without a disk present, the messaging when the item is raised to transform the disk, a short description for the disk, and a show for the disk. The service requires QC so will not be fulfilled immediately on the spot. Dialeda :Location: Unknown :Work: Unknown Druena :Location: Booze and Brews, room 84, a dark-paneled wagon :Work: Raffling serving cases that can be turned into platters, not customized for the winner and come empty :Work: General alterations :Work: Lightening and deepening Duplicity :Location: The Skeptic, room 1, a series of run-down wagons :Location: The Believer, room 1, a gold-painted wooden ladder :Work: Unlocking Duplicity gowns and cloaks or Yansio clothing :Work: Raffling a full unlock of Duplicity gowns and cloaks Durtha :Location: Unknown :Work: Unknown Edero :Location: On the Lighter Side, room 59, a large ivory velvet pavilion :Work: Adding hoods to armor concealers :Work: Adding special scripts to armor, shields, weapons and runestaves sold in the shop :Work: General alters :Work: Lightening and deepening :Work: Customizing the prayer idols sold in the shop :Work: Raffling fully unlocked prayer idols, including customized messaging for kneel, touch, pray, kiss and drop :Work: Distributing Weatherby symbols, scripted only to respond to people who follow the deity the symbol depicts :Work: Raffling 3 censers each to monks, clerics and empaths, winner chooses between 2 options of what to enhance :Notes: Clerics may choose from +5 wisdom stat, +3 mana regen, +5 blessing lore skill :Notes: Empaths may choose from +5 wisdom stat, +3 mana regen, +5 transformation lore skill :Notes: Monks may choose from +5 strength stat, +3 stamina regen, +5 transformation Eilucia :Location: Unknown :Work: Unknown Eolynn :Location: For His Protection, room 73, a faded ebon pavilion :Work: "Tinkering" with the armors sold in the shop Eosten :Location: (2012) Sword Swallower's Wagon :Work: (2012) Unlocking shop scripts Gidrin :Location: Unknown :Work: Unknown Gioh :Location: (2012) Abandoned Stronghold, room 4, a muck-immersed abandoned stronghold :Work: Unknown Gizwizit :Location: Linen or Leather, room 82, a battered wooden wagon :Work: Unlocking Gizwizit scripts, called fantabulizing :Work: General alters :Work: Lightening and deepening Goldilynn :Location: The Golden Rule, room 51, a leaf-covered dingy hovel :Work: Changing transport messaging on FWI teleporters Grata :Location: Animal Hides of Fury, room 22, a large wooden wagon :Work: General alters :Work: Lightening and deepening Grefuls :Location: Wrought from Rot, room 31, a moss-covered hollow cypress tree :Location: room 31, in the open :Work: Adding script-only snakes to weapons without existing scripts, 15 slots given by spinner :Work: Adding randomized snake flares (such as poison, bleeding, slow or paralysis) to unscripted weapons without special abilities, 5 slots given by raffle Grizalla :Location: Muck o' the Mire, room 56, a dirty brown wagon :Work: Altering items sold in the shop :Work: Lightening and deepening :Work: Possibly pushing people into the mud Heidily :Location: Sacred Moons, room 81, a moon-painted wagon :Work: Unlocking paint sticks sold in Sacred Moons to have a second design group and 20 more uses (total 30) :Work: Raffling a paint stick with unlimited uses and two colors designed by the winner Iamal :Location: Blacksmith's Stall, room 4, a blacksmith's stall :Location: May use a fishhook to select customers randomly. Characters pick up an item on the ground and are transported to him. :Platinum Schedule: Fishhook dropping through Friday night and Saturday, auction Sunday around 4pm Eastern in Blacksmith's Stall :Work: Ithzir armor flares :Restrictions: Cannot be applied to armor with combat scripts :Release: 1 auction and 1 raffle/hammer for a fully unlocked tier, 1 auction and 3 raffle/hammer to unlock any tree by two tiers, 2 auction and 3 raffle/hammer to unlock any one tier :Work: Player-forged weapon quality upgrades :Restrictions: Once per weapon :Release: 2 auction and 5 raffle/hammer to upgrade elegant to superior, 1 auction and 2 raffle/hammer to upgrade superior to perfect :Work: Player-forged weapon enchanting :Restrictions: Once per weapon, max 8x, some combat scripts allowed, no weighting over heavy :Release: 2 auction and 3 raffle/hammer Ianthra :Location: The Painted Talon, room 40, a spire-capped ebonwood wagon :Work: customizing and adding charges to nail polish Ivires :Location: (2012) Of Winged Things, room 63, a wispy azure-whorled violet tent embroidered with silvery dragonflies :Work: (2012) Altering Aelotoi wings Jellybeard :Location: room 25, in the open :Work: Distributing shade-skinks, scripted pets made of shadowstuff that can be worn under the skin to appear like a tattoo, at least 4 :Work: General alters :Work: Feature alters Jiddie :Location: Delightful Diversions, room 69, a ramshackle metal shack stained with bright paint splatters :Work: Custom tattoos Johlias :Location: After Thoughts, room 30, a half-sunk house boat :Work: Unlocking hot/cold amulet holders Kosinar :Location: Castaways, room 73, a colorful patchwork tent :Work: Unlocking scripted cookware, including one script only available at this year's Ebon Gate Kyrinthe :Location: (2012) A Fine Line Between, room 61, a massive ebon velvet tent :Work: (2012) adding hoods to armor concealers :Work: (2012) general alters Lahke :Location: Abandoned Tavern, room 5, a half-sunken abandoned tavern :Work: Converting a shield from one size to another (shield resizing), 10 slots available Ledirth :Location: Unknown :Work: Unknown Liktiken :Location: (possibly) Liktiken's Hovel :Work: Unknown Liraquin :Location: Unknown :Work: Unknown Lorgen :Location: Mask or Aid, room 27, a grey slanted house :Work: Alterations for costumes, no weapons or armor Malca :Location: Unknown :Work: Unknown Marutra :Location: Bits and Pieces, room 13, a dark skin and hide tent :Work: Says she can do "mos' anythin'." Mortasha :Location: Monumental Mementos, room 47, a stone and wood plank hut partially obscured by ivy :Location: Like Nobody's Watching, room 65, an elongated black silk tent painted with silver stars :Work: Raffling a pre-made Nalea gown, winner must arrive promptly to claim :Work: Unlocking items sold in Like Nobody's Watching, including dancing shoes Nexel :Location: Illustrated Tent, room 43, an illustrated tent :Work: Creating custom bracelet charms Nyck :Location: Sing Me an Epitaph, room 5, a small woven grass tent :Work: Unlocking and customizing item labels and label holders :Work: Raffling a box containing 200 labels Rashiva :Location: Talisman Tent, room 49, a tall blue fabric tent :Work: Doubling charges and strength of enhancives sold in Talisman Tent :Restrictions: Only one service per account, not per character Sammee :Location: (2012) A Pocket Full, room 60, a darkly stained teak wagon with a slanted roof :Work: (2012) Unlocking morphing containers sold in shop Sauli :Location: (2012) wanders :Location: Room 64, in the open :Work: (2012) general alters, lightning, deepening :Work: Adding or increasing resistances in armor, without decreasing existing vulnerability Semorge :Location: Foot To The Floor, room 78, a brown wagon with a large shoe-shaped sign hanging over the door :Work: Converting existing metals, gems, hides, etc. into cobbling materials (10 spots available) :Work: Distributing cobbling plates made of rare materials :Notes: Metal plates are eahnor (2), golvern (2), eonake (2), kelyn (3), rolaren (3) :Notes: Wood plates are wyrwood (2), illthorn (2), witchwood (2), glowbark (2), lor (2), sephwir (2) Skagr :Location: Abandoned General Store, room 2, an abandoned general store with boarded up windows :Work: (2012) Creepy feature alters :Work: Possibly involved in gory vials Skryn :Location: Sunken Mausoleum, in the digging area of the cemetery :Work: Locked black ora jewelry :Work: Greater black ora jewelry, with new scripts and abilities (1 available) :Notes: Black ora jewelry can never be removed once worn, but is distributed in witchwood boxes. Items can be designed by the winners, and can be designated to be worn on the head, wrist, finger, neck, earlobe, ankle, or in the hair. Greater black ora jewelry has a spirit drain and returns mana, as well as giving a way to create a pillar of darkness. It also has scripts for infuse, touch, clench, and pose. Locked black ora jewelry may have scripts as well, but it's unknown for sure. Solainne :Location: Unknown :Work: Unknown Sonnora :Location: Sounds Around the Mire, room 78, a dark forest green wagon with pipes sticking out at odd angles :Work: Adding more sounds to her jewelry Sophella :Location: Vathwyn Manor, room 8, a crumbling whitewashed house :Work: (2012) Making clothing from Vathwyn Manor "more magical" Taikona :Location: The Pious Panoply, room 33, a pure white canvas tent embroidered with a golden crown :Work: Unknown Vathon :Location: Ensorcelling raffle set up in room 41, in the open :Work: Ensorcelling weapons, runestaves, shields and armor, including those not normally able to be ensorcelled by players. No enhancive, fusion, or holy items. :Work: Teaching uncommon demon runes, three from each valence with one teach, unaffected by rune teachings outside of this festival Vaudai :Location: Unknown :Work: Unknown Vemeon :Location: Close Yer Robe, room 64, a dilapidated wooden shack :Work: Distributing semi-custom signature verbs already made and QC'd, immediately available to use :Notes: Verbs were raffled in Plat, and a book was nearby listing all options. Winners were allowed one targeted and one untargeted verb. Veola :Location: A Head Above, room 42, a brass and muted blue silk tent :Work: Unlocking and customizing headwear sold in shop Vothun :Location: Unknown :Work: Unknown Walward :Location: Unknown :Work: Unknown Weverly :Location: House of Ebon and Ivory, room 47, a black oak wagon with an ivory-striped sunshade :Work: (2012) General alterations Woodward :Location: The Eternal Encounter, room 24, a web-covered dark shop :Work: Unknown, likely related to siegery Xylophonia :Location: Instrumentality, room 82, a massive particolored tent :Work: Customizing spectral items summoned by musical instruments :Work: Adding ability to summon spectral items to existing instruments Ysadiana :Location: Eye of the Hawk, room 76, a green suede-covered tent :Location: Nocking Point, room 86, a thatched rush and willow hut :Work: Raffling off hedgehog pets Zanthie :Location: From Hair to There, room 19, a bright flowery wagon :Work: (2012) customizing hair altering flowers Zegg :Location: (2012) Zegg's Plunder Surplus Shanty :Work: Unknown Zendrian :Location: Friendly Necessities, room 77, a bright green shack :Work: Unlocking treat pouches sold in his shop :Work: Raffling a fully unlocked treat pouch that produces treats on its own Zenlia :Location: Unknown :Work: Unknown Zoece :Location: The Eyes Have It, room 80, a gnarled archway in the wall of a large vine-covered dwelling :Location: Whatever Will Be, room 80, a gilded crimson-painted wagon :Work: Customizing haunted or whispering masks :Work: Distributing rare scrying devices using a few methods, including raffles and a fortunetelling contest :Work: Raffling a prophecy mask that can be used once per day Zulfon :Location: The Widow Hut, room 26, a rickety old planked hut :Work: Unlocking containers with living spiders sold in the shop, different from those that use spiders to open and close the container ---- Other Teased Services Services listed here have been teased, but lack details as far as location or merchant name. Animal Companion Grooming :Work: customizing the appearance of a ranger's animal companion when awake, sleeping and possibly flying :Restrictions: Only rangers level 30 and above may enter Bow Sighting :Work: Adding sighting to existing bows, with some limitations Fusion Armor Scripts :Work: Adding and unlocking new scripts for fusion armor :Notes: Fusion armor sold in the shop already has the script. There are 12 possible scripts spread across 3 tiers. Runestaff Acuity Flares :Work: Adding acuity flares to runestaves without existing special abilities :Work: Strengthening existing acuity flares in runestaves up to 8x Uncommon Flares :Work: Adding disruption, grapple or plasma flares to items :Work: Separate merchant adding unbalance, acid, plasma, or steam flares to shields :Release: 5 raffle slots Category:Ebon Gate 2013